


Merry Christmas...Ya Filthy Animal!

by AlmostGinger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, DerekTheGrinch, M/M, StilesFixesDereksChristmas, TeenWolfChristmas, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostGinger/pseuds/AlmostGinger
Summary: Stiles is determined to make sure a certain grumpy Alpha gets into the Christmas spirit. Essentially Stiles makes Derek an advent calendar with a twist.





	

It had started with an offhand comment about his general distaste of Christmas. He had been at Deaton’s, checking in on the group, Stiles had asked him what he was doing for Christmas. He had replied with the appropriate snark he thought Christmas deserved. “I’m gonna make you understand Christmas” Stiles had said with a determined look. Derek hadn’t even really given it a second thought. Until the first of December when he received a Christmas card through the post. He hadn’t received a Christmas card since he was fifteen. It unnerved him. He didn’t want to throw it straight into the paper bin but it had no place in his loft with its eerily bright imagery and its sinister holiday greetings. 

“Merry Christmas Derek, make sure you’re not on Santa’s naughty list, Stiles.” It read in Stiles’ sloppy scrawl, he’d drawn a terrible picture of a reindeer in the bottom corner of the card for extra emphasis. It filled Derek with a sense of dread. Christmas wasn’t a time of year he ever enjoyed anymore. It was different when he still had his family around him, but now, Christmas was something that other people did. He’d probably just stay indoors with a book. Again. 

On the second of December, he left his loft and put his foot straight into a plate of mince pies lying on his door mat. He raised a sardonic eyebrow and put the festive debris into a dumpster on his way out. 

On the third of December, he came back from a run in the woods to find somebody (Stiles) had pinned an excessively large wreath to his front door. He tried to move it but somebody (Stiles) had woven some mountain ash twigs through it. He growled a little at it for good measure. 

On the fourth of December his doorbell rang, he went to the door and on opening found a steaming Starbucks Christmas cup on his doormat. Stiles had got the barista to scribble “Sourwolf” on the side. He would never admit it, but the gingerbread latte was his favourite. 

The fifth of December was a Sunday, he figured Stiles would be busy at Lacrosse practice with Scott and so he’d be safe from any festive shenanigans. His optimism was short-lived. 

“Why is there a dog bone with a big red bow on it outside your door?” asked Peter when he turned up to go over the family accounts. Derek didn’t have an appropriate response so he simply shrugged. 

On the sixth of December, Derek walked out of his loft straight into a poinsettia. He spent the entire day trying to get the smell out of his nose. 

On the seventh of December Derek found a copy of The Grinch in his mailbox in the communal hall. 

On the eighth of December he had to pay a group of Freshmen to stop singing carols outside his front door. Stiles had instructed them to keep singing until Derek offered triple the amount Stiles had paid them to sing. 

On the ninth of December he nearly smashed his phone when Peter rang and for some ungodly reason his ringtone was ‘jingle bell rock’. 

On the tenth of December he got back from grocery shopping to find the entire building had been evacuated due to a fire alarm. The fire Marshall said a rogue Christmas pudding had been left alight unattended in the corridor. 

On the eleventh of December Stiles crossed a line. Derek got into his Camaro to find his dashboard and steering wheel completely overrun with tinsel. 

On the twelfth of December he found 4 candy canes and a note that said “4 for you Glen Coco, you go Glen Coco!” waiting outside his door. He had no idea what that meant and no intention of finding out. 

On the thirteenth of December he was slightly pleased to find a bottle of mulled wine on his doormat. 

The fourteenth of December was an alarming morning upon which he was awoken by a knock at the door, the delivery guy didn’t seem to notice Derek’s disdain at receiving his first Christmas jumper. At least Stiles had put some thought into it, it was all black with “Bah Humbug” printed on the front. 

The fifteenth of December saw a new low for Derek, somehow Stiles had gotten past his newly installed car alarm and changed the CD in his Camaro, he listened to three songs on the Michael Buble Christmas album until it became too unbearable. 

On the sixteenth of December Derek found a DVD in his mailbox, he supposed Nightmare before Christmas wasn’t too bad. Compared to say, a bath of wolfsbane. 

On the seventeenth of December he made the mistake of leaving the loft. When he returned, there were three Yankee candles on his coffee table. To add to his misery all three were a different scent, he had ‘Christmas wreath’, ‘Candy cane lane’ and ‘Berry trifle’ all vying to be the most potent smell in the room. 

On the eighteenth of December, a Santa hat appeared on his coat hook. 

On the nineteenth of December an entire Christmas tree appeared in his living room. Fully decorated. Stiles was some kind of Christmas ninja. He wasn’t even going outside that much, he had no idea how he was managing such sneaky festive feats. 

On the twentieth of December, Derek found the Camaro completely covered in fake snow. It took him fifteen minutes to clear the windscreen. 

On the twenty first of December Derek very nearly hunted Stiles down with intent to maim. Somehow, he had gotten into Derek’s loft, emptied his sock drawer and replaced its contents with multiple pairs of Christmas socks. He begrudgingly put on the flashing Rudolph socks and continued to get dressed. 

On the twenty second of December Derek started to feel a little more relaxed, Christmas was only a few days away now, Stiles wouldn’t have time for intense hijinks. He was right, The Muppets Christmas Carol was in his mailbox, where it rightly stayed, in its shrink-wrap. 

On the twenty third of December Derek found a set of Christmas PJs at the foot of his bed. They were tartan and warm and if he had ever cared to wear PJs he would have quite liked them. 

On the twenty fourth of December Derek found a stocking hanging from his fireplace, in it was a postcard with the Coca Cola Christmas truck on it, on the back Stiles had written; 

“Derek, we’d love you to join us for Christmas dinner, come round at eleven, Scott and Melissa will be joining us too. Stiles. P.S. don’t forget your Santa hat.” 

Stiles understood. Derek had no family other than Peter to share festivities with. He knew how his holiday season would be always marred with bittersweet memories of Christmases with his family before the fire. But Stiles also knew that the only way to stop the pain of old memories was to make new ones. And he couldn’t help it, he just had to spread some Christmas cheer, and the sight of Derek Hale wearing a Christmas jumper, and a Santa hat whilst sat carving a turkey at the Stilinski Christmas table was probably the best Christmas present he could have asked for.


End file.
